


Like A Mirror

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Fusion, Gemstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mica (Dave) is a defect Homeworld gem soldier, sent to earth to aid in crushing Rose Quartz's rebellion. Overcooked, he's missed the opportunity of being a Silica. He's fragile and easy to shatter, which only makes him all the more desperate to live.</p><p>Obsidian (Karkat) is the head of a platoon in one faction of Rose Quartz's army. He fights for a future where he can choose his own destiny, rather than have it laid out before him. The Crystal Gems are almost nearing victory as a final battle wages over the Strawberry Fields. Everything was progressing smoothly, until Obsidian started empathizing with an abnormal Homeworld gem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The White and Black Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there, hi there! don't know how long this will be, but i'm actually really interested in davekat gemstuck right now and i've been itching to draw some stuff for a new fic. so, without further ado, let's make shit take place!

           

The battlefield was alive with the clanging of weapons and proud exultations of over a thousand gem soldiers around him. Mica stood atop a nearby hill, looking down on all the carnage. Gem forms were going up in puffs of smoke at every turn. A Jasper here. A Ruby there.

But the worst sounds had to come from those that were shattered. The high pitched screams of fallen gems that shook his form to its very core, followed by the unusually iridescent ringing of the gem itself as it broke apart, its remaining shards scattering across the open field.

He knew this noise all too well. Having baked a little too long in his hole, he and his entire forgotten about corner of the kindergarten were supposed to come out hardened Silica soldiers. But when they were found, it had been too late. Dragged out from a newly conquered planet’s crust and thrown to the ground, he watched others like him pulled from their hollows. They were distorted, ugly, not holding a form quite right and Homeworld disposed of them quickly, shattering the defects.

But he had been different, keeping his form stable enough to stand. He felt it in the gem on his chest, a desperate need to hang on. He pulled that desire out and had barred his sword at those aiming to crush him.

Before they could make a move to hurt him, a radiant being emerged from the crowd. A giant woman all in white, her gem, regally placed on her forehead. He immediately had knelt before her, feeling in his being that she was the reason he had been made. She smiled down on him.

She had mercy on him.

She wouldn’t have him shattered.

He would be allowed to live.

And,

Although he was horribly fragile,

He would be made to fight.

What Homeworld saw as a weakness, White Diamond saw as an opportunity. He would be sent to fight in the rebellion on earth. His desperation to keep living would make him a great fighter. He would take out all enemies in his path or else he’d risk having them take him out first.

He could feel the disdain of his fellow gem soldiers around him. His general, a Quartz, sent him disgusted looks now and again. But to Mica, standing on the front lines would be an honor. He was going to prove himself. He was going to make White Diamond, his gem, proud.

And no one was going to stand in his way.

* * *

 

 

Obsidian raced through the field of strawberries, slicing vines and limbs alike that tried to get in his way. The sickle he had pulled from his stomach gem had the eerie sheen of left over refracted light from the soldiers he had disposed of.

He was too weak willed to properly shatter his enemies, but he didn’t feel too guilty about poofing them. Bubblers would follow after him, capturing the fallen Homeworld gems and sending them back to Rose Quartz’s base, although, not even a leader of a platoon like himself knew where that was. Only her most trusted officers were allowed that knowledge.

He was also fairly new to the whole rebellion. He was made along other Obsidians and a Bismuth, originally meant to aid in tool production, but he always thought he had it in him to fight like the Jaspers.

He wasn’t strong or fast like them. But he could move people, his early days spent gathering other unsatisfied gems for Rose Quartz’s rebellion. It wasn’t long before he had been given his own leadership role, a squad of five others, Citrine, Chalcedony, Apatite, Charoite, and Corundum. They followed close behind, tearing at those around him with weapons of their own.

It seemed they would win the day, having pushed the enemy back, little by little, but he could still see more on the horizon, atop a hill, shadowed by the setting sun, more were waiting, ready to rush the enemy if they chased retreating soldiers too far.

The Quartz leading them raised a sword. The gems behind her did the same. One of the swords, rather than appear as a shadowed silhouetted, glimmered in the sun’s diluted rays. It caught his eye and he stumbled to a stop to observe this abnormal warrior.

The last of the sun’s light petered off as it sunk behind the hill, and then there was no time to watch just one soldier as a hundred others came charging down into the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pics in the first chap I've already posted to my tumblr but in the next chapter or so I'll be showin stuff i haven't yet posted. expect the next update fairly soon since i already have some of it planned out and written. :3


	2. The Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll become apparent rather quickly how awful i am at backgrounds

Mica’s sword came down on a Jasper with her back turned, slicing through her arm and sliding clean through the ensuing cloud of dust. Her gem fell to the ground, still and vulnerable. He knew he should crush her, stop her from coming back. He raised his weapon, holding his shaking wrist with his other hand so that the blow would be steady and clean.

But it pained him, the ringing already filling his ears and dulling his senses. He couldn’t bring himself to go through with it.

He felt a shove from behind and tripped over the fallen gem, landing on his hands and knees. A Quartz came up behind him, large mace in hand. She swung at him and he rolled to dodge. The spikes lodged into the ground. The blow would surely have shattered him.

“Stay still!” She complained, lifting the hefty thing again for a second swing.

He was ready this time, sword already braced for the blow. He slipped it under the ball, near the handle and pushed back, successfully stopping the strike.

Frustrated, she dissolved her weapon and punched him square in the jaw. He staggered back, feeling dizzy as his form almost loosened.

“Ha!” She exclaimed, noticing his physical form’s deficiency, “So weak!” She raised her fists above her head, ready to hit him from above. He hastened his steps and dove into her with his sword, sliding easily through her stomach.

He panted, relieved, waiting for her body to disperse.

It didn’t.

She laughed. “That’s all?” She reached behind her back, drawing her mace once more from the gem on her shoulder. “Man, Homeworld doesn’t make em like they used to, do they?”

She brought her weapon down and Mica closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to shatter him.

Instead, something plowed into his side, knocking him out of range. He and his new attacker tumbled down a large hill, catching on vines and awkwardly jabbing each other with elbows on their way down.

They crashed through some foliage and ended up in a clearing, surrounded by trees. A  _forest_. Earth had quite a few of these, he had been told. He pushed himself to his feet and quickly moved away from his attacker, his weapon at the ready to defend.

* * *

 

 

Obsidian didn’t know what had spurred him into motion. What had driven him to leave his platoon and get involved in this stranger’s fight? The rest of the gems in his division were stronger than him by far and could handle themselves. But he had never left them to fight alone before.

He had seen, from the corner of his eye, a pale figure hold a sword over his head, trying to lodge it in the gem lying at his feet. He saw him struggle to find the strength to go through with it and then found he wasn’t able to perform the finishing blow.

It was like looking in a mirror.

He just saw himself.

And then he saw himself getting his ass handed to him.

The pale gem got knocked around by one of their Quartz soldiers. He handled himself fairly well at first, quick on his feet, and striking even faster. But he was no match for her. His sword could only do so much damage.

And, in that moment, Obsidian’s body moved on its own, crashing into the Homeworld gem and tumbling with him down the side of the hill. It wasn’t like he had meant to save an enemy. He just saw himself, vulnerable and at the brink of shattering. The movement was practically instinctual.

When the world stopped spinning, he felt the Homeworld gem move away from him and get to his feet. Obsidian sat up and stared at him from the ground. The other gem staggered back, breathing hard, his legs wobbly but his sword outstretched, trying to keep him at a distance.

Obsidian raised his hands defensively. “Woah! Hold on! Don’t worry! I’m not going to attack you!”

The gem charged forward, despite the consolation. Obsidian rolled out of the way and hooked his foot around the other gem’s ankle. He tripped and fell into a bush. While he struggled, Obsidian stood up, summoning his sickle from his stomach. “I told you to fucking stop! I’m not trying to hurt you!”

The gem pulled himself free of the shrub and faced him once more. His physical form seemed to really have taken a beating. “Why the hell should I believe you? You’re a Crystal Gem! Traitorous scum!”

Obsidian shrugged. “A little harshly put but, yeah, okay, technically true.”

The gem grunted and swung his sword again, exhaustion making him sloppy. Obsidian didn’t have to put in much effort to spin the weapon out of his grasp. It landed a ways off, not yet disappearing.

He pointed to it. “Why don’t you call your weapon back? Aren’t you tired? I promise, I won’t hurt you.” He called his own sickle back into his gem. “Look, see? I’m not trying to fight you.”

The gem gave frantic glances towards his sword. “I can’t.”

Obsidian questioningly raised a brow. “Why not?”

He looked frazzled. “I don’t want to be shattered. I’ve never put my weapon away before. I always keep it out.”

Obsidian noticed a scabbard tethered to the belt on the gem’s hip, a place to quickly draw the weapon. What did that mean? How could a gem keep their weapon out _all_ the time? “That sounds exhausting.”

“It is.” The gem straightened and wiped sweat from his brow.

Obsidian leaned against a tree, observing him. “What kind of gem are you anyway? You’re too weak to be a soldier. But you also don’t behave like one of their fashion accessories, despite looking…” He felt a darker shade of light reflecting out from his cheeks, “Uh, never mind. You just don’t look like the fighting type.”

“I’m a Mica,” He responded shortly.

Obsidian’s eyes widened. “A Mica? And they let you come to a battlefield on earth?”

Mica nodded. “White Diamond cleared me as a soldier.”

“No.” Obsidian shook his head. “She cleared you as battle fodder.”

That struck a nerve. “She saw potential in me! That’s why she sent me!” The grief-stricken look in his eyes sent painful stabs through Obsidian’s chest.

But, despite the pity he felt for him, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “That’s deluded thinking and you know it! The only reason you were sent here was to be shattered. They spared your feelings because you just happened to be more sentient than the other Mica defects. She sent you here as a death sentence!”

He screamed, “You’re wrong!” Behind his shaded visor, tears welled up in his red eyes but refused to fall. In a much smaller voice he muttered to himself, “You have to be wrong…”

Obsidian sighed. “Look, I’m sorry I had to be the one to break it to you and I’m sorry I am now the only asshole in sight who can offer you some comfort in these trying times, because, honestly, I’m not very good at it, but we do sort of have to rush these crushing realizations along. There’s a battle being waged over the future of my home right now, and I just abandoned my friends to make sure you didn’t get yourself shattered.”

Mica glared at him but didn’t speak.

Obsidian pushed himself away from the tree and took a step closer. “So, if you’d just let me bubble you, I can get you away from the fighting and out of harm’s way. Then, when this is all over, I’m sure Rose Quartz is planning on sorting out all of our fallen gems from the Homeworld captives we’ve bubbled. Just claim your allegiance for the Crystal Gems when you reform and you’ll be fine. She should have no reason to doubt someone Homeworld considers a defect.”

“You’re not bubbling me!” He stumbled backwards, panicked.

“This isn’t really something up for debate. I’m trying to do this for your own good.” Obsidian took out his sickle again.

Mica took one look at it and leapt for his discarded sword.

“Oh no you don’t!” He jumped after him, bowling into the other gem once more, just as he managed to retrieve his weapon.

 They rolled along the ground until grass became hardened stone underneath their tangled bodies. The realization that they had landed on a warp pad hit both of them at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update might take a little bit with school stuff and work stuff in the way


End file.
